


Ryuu Are You Blushing?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, alcohol mention, especially when they talk to your crush, older sisters are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tanaka SaekoFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: NoneDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: That one time one of them decided to embarrass the other in front of their crushPLACE: The Function™





	Ryuu Are You Blushing?

“Yuu!! You made it!” Saeko beamed, holding a half-finished bottle of alcohol.

“Of course I made it Nee-chan! I couldn’t miss your birthday celebration!” Nishinoya smiled.

“Noya-san!” Tanaka said, his cheeks a faint red.

“What’s this? Ryuu are you blushing?” Saeko asked, throwing an arm over her brother’s shoulders.

“N-no! I’ve just been out in the sun all day for your party!” Tanaka protested.

“Ryuu you should sit in the shade!” Noya said concerned.

“Nah, he’s totally blushing! The made the same face in the second grade and everything!” Saeko laughed.

“Wait what happened in second grade?” Noya asked.

“He peed his pants when some kids said they had to swim with sharks at the aquarium!” Saeko laughed, nearly dropping her bottle.

“What the hell would they do that to Ryuu for? That’s just mean,” Noya said, more angry at Tanaka’s past classmates.

“ANYWAY,” Tanaka interrupted, not wanting to relive that moment. “Noya-san we got your favorite popsicles over this way.”

“Actually, Ryuu, would you mind getting his popsicle and another bottle for me?” Saeko asked with a devilish grin.

“Nee-chan the alcohol is all the way over there! I’m not doing it,” Tanaka protested.

“Last time I checked it’s my birthday and you are the younger sibling so yes,” Saeko countered.

“Only because it’s your birthday,” Tanaka grumbled before leaving.

“Did you have something to tell me Nee-chan?” Noya asked, curious as to why Saeko would send Tanaka off.

“Yea. So I’m just gonna come out and say it, Ryuu has a major crush on you and I think he’s planning on askin’ you out soon,” Saeko said.

“He, uh, wait what?” Noya questioned, blushing.

“Aww you totally like him too!” Saeko exclaimed.

“I didn’t say anything!” Noya protested. “Besides how do you know that Nee-chan?”

“He didn’t close his door all the way one day last week so when I went up to tell him that dinner was ready I overheard him trying different ways to ask you out,” Saeko confessed.

“Really?” Noya asked, cautiously optimistic.

“Yes really,” Saeko said with a smile. But then she noticed Tanaka coming back and switched gears. “Okay so the real story about his haircut is that one day in I think it was like sixth grade or somethin’ he wanted to try to have either a mullet or a mohawk - I can’t remember - but anyway he messed up so hard we had to shave everything and he just ended up liking it.”

“Ryuu I didn’t know that!” Noya said, taking his popsicle from Tanaka.

“Yeah cuz it’s embarrassing!” Tanaka said, glaring at Saeko.

“Ehh, I mean, I think Yuu here should know some embarrassing things from your childhood before agreeing to date you.”


End file.
